


Every Note

by MayLovelies



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Family, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Other, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLovelies/pseuds/MayLovelies
Summary: Akira takes a chance and breaks Seidou out of Aogiri's hold. Together, she and Seidou work to start his new life.





	Every Note

**Author's Note:**

> We deserved more of Akira and Seidou. Also this isn’t a shippy fic between them but I always loved the idea of them being closer friends than what was written. I also stopped reading TG:Re WAY before it ended so prepare to be wowed.

When Seidou heard the fidgeting outside of his prison cell door he expected it to be Tatara or the Doctor coming to check up on him. He wasn’t afraid of them anymore, as he couldn’t feel the pain or torture, they put him through. They couldn’t hurt him now. He as more annoyed of their presence than anything, as they had a habit of waking him up during the late hours of the night when he was trying to rest.

The fidgeting grew far more rapid and Seidou became slightly worried. While he didn’t fear for his own safety, he did fear for the life of another hidden away in his cell room with him.

As the door began to outright rattle, Seidou cast a nervous look toward a box underneath his bed and then stood.

“Calm down, I’m coming Tatara!” He spoke, assuming that the older, more deranged ghoul was responsible for waking him up in the middle of the night. “What in the world can you be knocking on my door for—”

It was not Tatara who stood by the door, much to Seidou’s surprise.

From the dimly lit light, he almost thought it was Eto, as the person standing in the threshold before him was not that tall. Yet, as his eyes focused, he discovered this woman was not Eto at all. In fact, she was no ghoul, no sad prisoner locked up in Aogiri’s base.

She wore a look of horror yet sadness as her soft green eyes observed Seidou.

“T…Takizawa.” She whispered. “It’s really you…it’s really—”

Seidou was quick to move. He clasped a hand over her mouth and nearly yanked her in his room, slamming the door and locking it behind her. Akira stood there nervously as she observed the small, enclosed space. Her face paled slightly as she now saw Seidou in better light.

“Mado, what are you doing here?” He didn’t have time to be insulted by her terrified expression, he just had to make sense of this.

Seidou wanted to blame this on exhaustion, or hunger—this _had_ to be an illusion. There was no way in hell, that Akira was here. Yet there she was, taking a deep breath and coming to terms with the fact that yes, what stood before her was indeed her long lost friend, Seidou Takizawa.

“I’m here to rescue you.”

Seidou, growing more anxious, itched his head. “How did you find me, _how_ did you find Aogiri’s base? Mado, if _anyone_ finds you here you will be _killed!_ “

“I’d been keeping tabs on you.” After the initial shock, Mado’s face softened and she retained her normal, emotionless expression. “Aogiri’s new “OWL”. Finding the base took work…however, I had a friend who helped. He knew where the base was, he knew where you were.” She looked down, somewhat saddened as if that “friend” was no longer with her. “Regardless of how we were in the past, I _am_ here to save you.”

Seidou held up his hands in defense. “I’m pretty sure there is a better time to talk about our pasts, Mado. But…I was an asshole, I was always unfair to you for no particular reason. Being in here helped me realize that.” He crossed his arms. “And the last thing I’m going to do is let you get killed—for me. I will get you out of here, but you came here for nothing—”

Akira shook her head. “You didn’t let me finish, Takizawa.” She sighed, and closed her eyes, as if she was attempting to hide an emotion, she’d been dealing with for these past two years. “I have lost my father, I have lost Amon…I _thought_ I lost you and I blamed myself for it every day. When I found out you were alive—I wasn’t afraid of you, I was happy. I was happy because I knew I could get my friend back.” She exhaled once again. “Takizawa, there is no way I am leaving this base without you—I will fight you if I must but, you are my friend and we are getting out of here together.”

Seidou bit his lip and his eye began to twitch as his anxiety started up again.

Did Seidou want to get out of here? Yes.

However, the risk of getting Akira caught was too great. He had no clue how she snuck in here but she could not go out the way she came. Plus, Aogiri aside—the CCG was a problem. What would they do if they discovered Mado had the new OWL living in her apartment?

“Mado, I can’t—”

“Do you want to stay here? Or are you simply afraid of leaving. Afraid of how to operate outside of this place?” Akira frowned. “Your mother misses you Seidou—Seina misses you.”

Seidou felt his already painful heart tighten at that statement. “You didn’t come here without hurting those who cared for you. If you aren’t going to leave for yourself, then do it for you mother, your sister…do it for me.”

Seidou was aware that his next answer would probably get both of them killed. The only difference is he couldn’t feel pain but Akira certainly could. Still, if she was willing to die for him then he’d be willing to die for her. “We cannot go out the way you came. I don’t care how easy it was for you to get in here, we have to go another way. And one more thing.”

“What is it?”

Seidou motioned toward the box under his bed. Akira in silence, walked over to it and slid it out, slowly uncovering the lid and nearly gasping at what was inside. “Takizawa is this a baby?”

“She was another failed experiment by Aogiri. She was thrown in here to be my lunch but…I can’t kill a baby. I’ve been keeping her for a few weeks now and I think she likes me. Careful, she is a ghoul and she can bite…”

Akira already had the little ghoul in her arms. “I’m ready.”

Seidou nearly laughed at Akira’s eagerness as he headed toward a broken drawer in the corner of his room taking out his usual coat, but also another for Akira. “This smells like me and all the other poor ghouls who wore it before they were killed. This will hide your human scent.”

For the next few moments, as the two escaped, none said a word.

Seidou was quick to direct Akira out of the base in a more discreet way and to his pleasure, he heard in passing from others that Eto and Tatara had gone on another mission. They were practically in the clear.

The group kept on in their escape until they had made it to the exit of the base, yet Seidou did not celebrate right aay. It was a cold and frigid night, and Seidou knew there were guards everywhere. He was nearly blindsided when Akira dragged him through a tunnel she had marked prior to entering the hold and for nearly ten minutes, the two crawled until they made it to the other side.

There, the forest was silent and the prison that had broken Seidou’s spirits for these past two years, was far out of sight. He felt like he could for the first time, breathe a sigh of relief.

“So this is how you snuck in.” Seidou asked, pulling off his hood. “I admit I’ve never seen this tunnel before.”

“No one has but me. It’s rainy season—tunnels like these come and go.” Akira motioned to a vehicle not to far away. “Bet you haven’t been in a car in a couple of years.”

“I’ll try not to get car sick.” Seidou joked. “How’s the little one?”

“Asleep. I can see why you didn’t eat her.” That was Akira’s way of saying she was cute. She handed the ghoul baby to Seidou and the two quickly made way to the car, not wishing to stay out in the open any longer.

The silence came, but it wasn’t an awkward silence. Both were comfortable in each other’s company. It seemed as if Seidou had never gone, that he was always here. The tragedy of his “death” and torture seemed to be a distant dream of the past.

But it was Seidou who finally broke the silence, as they began to drive into the city. “Thank you, Akira, I mean it…you were right, I was afraid. I still am. I don’t know how I’m going to…live with humans again. I don’t know how to go back to my old life.” He laughed humorlessly. “Guess I’m gonna give my mom a shock.”

“You can stay with me. I’ll break the news to your mother and Seina.” Akira reached a hand over and comforted Seidou. “Whenever you’re ready I’ll bring them over. And Takizawa, you may not be able to get your old life back, but you can certainly start a new one.” For the first time in two years, Seidou smiled, genuinely.

“Thanks Akira, that means a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> anyway, if i decide to continue this there will be more characters that pop up occasionally. i still cant believe i wrote this. but i felt that we needed more seidou and akira , or at least i felt that i needed more seidou and akira.


End file.
